Clearance Level
's clearance card]] Clearance levels are used by S.H.I.E.L.D. to keep order in their system and protect information that is protected by S.H.I.E.L.D.. An agent's clearance level is not based on how long they have been apart of the agency. If an agent dislikes their current position, they usually have the option to demote themselves in rank. There are 10 levels of clearance, as well as Level Alpha Clearance Level 1 Clearance level 1 has the least access in S.H.I.E.L.D. and agents assigned to this level usually get technical, maintenance, or secretarial jobs. If an agent has lost the trust of multiple agents for a serious matter, they can be reduced back to level 1. Notable Agents *Skye Level 2 Level 2 Agents will be left out with important information. They'll usually not be part of a team, and will not be part of indiviual work. They will be probably in Science or Communication divisions. Level 3 Agents with level 3 access usually get jobs in administration to sort files for S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent Melinda May temporarily reduced herself back to this position because of a traumatic experience from her past. Level 4 For clearance level 4 and above, agents must be in good physical condition for hand to hand combat if they work in the field. This is not as much of a requirement for scientists and researchers. Notable Agents *Katherine Shane Level 5 Most level 5 agents are scientists, researchers and mechanics. This is usually the highest a rank a S.H.I.E.L.D. scientist can get. Notable Agents *Leo Fitz *Jemma Simmons Level 6 Level 6 agents mainly specialise espionage and combat. This level usually requires going into battles without full information on the mission. Steve Rogers was given quick access to this level after his endeavors in World War II. Notable Agents *Mack *Cale *Garrett *Antoine Triplett *Eric Koenig *Billy Koenig Level 7 Clearance level 7 agents also specialize in espionage and combat, getting much more of information than most level 6 agents, including details on the Battle of New York. Notable Agents *Jasper Sitwell (HYDRA) † *Melinda May *Grant Ward (HYDRA) *Felix Blake *John Garrett (HYDRA) † Level 8 Clearance level 8 gives agents more access to information that could risk the lives of agents in lower clearance levels. Notable Agents *Victoria Hand † *Steve Rogers/Captain America (Off the Grid) Presumed Agents *Agent Natasha Romanoff *Agent Clint Barton Level 9 '' ''Level 9 Agents have access to most of the agency's files and generally hold a high rank. They will also know of high ranking projects, secrets and missions about SHIELD. The Level 9's know several important things connected to other agents in lower ranks. Notable Agents *Commander Maria Hill (Off the Grid) Levels 10 S.H.I.E.L.D. operatives in level 10 have the most access to the world's most important files and secrets. These operatives hold the highest rank in the agency. Notable Agents *Director Phil Coulson *Nick Fury (Off the Grid) *Alexander Pierce (HYDRA) † World Security Council The World Security Council are the international group that makes sure that the world is safe through the help of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s operatives. Notable Members *Alexander Pierce † *Hawley *Yen † *Singh † *Rockwell † Alpha Level There is another level of clearance that is needed to access S.H.I.E.L.D.'s most secret and highly encrypted files. The only known agents that possess this status are: *Nick Fury *Alexander Pierce † It is possible that the World Security Council could have Alpha Level clearance. Omega Level This level of clearance was necessary to know the secrets behind Project Rebirth. The only known agent to possess this status was: *Nick Fury Category:Clearance Level Category:S.H.I.E.L.D.